


Never Again, Potter

by nicolebethany (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nicolebethany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Draco takes two of his and Harry's children to their regular cafe. Trouble ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again, Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Written at almost 2 in the morning when I couldn't sleep. 
> 
> ...oops.

“Draco, why is that mans hair so long?” An innocent Lily chirped from the too-tall chair in their regular café. Her legs had been kicking back and forth in turn for the past half hour, occasionally kicking both Draco and Albus in the shins and quite honestly driving them both insane, much to her unawareness.

“What man?” Draco asked absent-mindedly, tearing his gaze away from The Prophet once he’d finished reading the sentence. A brow rose as he followed her small pointed finger towards the corner of the small room and his eyes settled on a man who did, indeed, have _ridiculously long hair._  

“I don’t know. I suppose he likes it. I’d be quiet if I were you, though. Some people don’t like being looked at – _or_ talked about.” He nodded his head once with the slightest of smiles, expecting to be able to get right back to reading the article. Perhaps he’d forgotten just _whose_ children they were.

“Maybe he’s a girl.” Albus, who had apparently forgotten how to lower his voice, nodded as though genuinely convinced.

“Don’t be _silly_ , Albus. Draco had long hair a few weeks ago. That didn’t make _him_ a girl. Dad doesn’t _like_ girls, remember?”  Lily kicked him intentionally this time, fully expecting that Draco wouldn’t notice, though she couldn’t quite force herself to care as she developed a thoughtful expression on her face.

“Is that why you got your hair cut, Draco? Because Dad doesn’t like girls and you looked like one?”

“I did not look like a girl.” His eyes narrowed, only to be rewarded with giggles from the two children. If he didn’t already know it – and he knew it very well - it would be unbelievably easy to guess they were Harry’s children. Their sense of humour was uncanny.

“Besides, some people-…some _men_ like to have long hair.” Draco shrugged.

“Do you think he wears those things that Mum does?” Lily mumbled mostly to herself, still gazing intensely at the man – more specifically at the man’s chest.

“I think that’s enough for today, Lily.” Both of Draco’s eyebrows rose this time, glancing over the top of his paper to where she was sat. Warily, her eyes met Draco’s and she clamped her mouth shut, slumping back in her chair. Albus, however, wasn’t about to give up so easily.

“What if it’s a wig?” his wide eyes turned to Lily and within a second he’d jumped off of his chair and was racing towards the back of the room whilst Lily stood on top of hers, trying to get the best view possible.

“Albus!” Draco called, standing abruptly and knocking over both the sugar and his tea in the process. Clenching his jaw, he stalked after the little boy, glancing over his shoulder and just _daring_ Lily to follow.

 “That is quite enough, Albus. Come here.” He tried but to no avail.

It didn’t stop Albus from reaching up and tugging firmly at the man’s hair, but the outraged look on the man’s face was enough to scare Albus away once he’d decided that the man’s hair absolutely _was not_ a wig. Many rushed apologies later and a scolding look from Draco found them Apparating back home within minutes, the two of them rushing up the stairs before they could be given a real telling off.

“Never again, Potter. Never again am I taking your children back there.” Draco tugged his scarf off with more force than necessary.

" _My_ children now, are they?" Harry grinned, his amusement evident in his voice. “I think I might believe you, Draco, if you didn’t say it every single Friday morning.” Harry pointed out, laughing once he heard the bitter reply mumbled under Draco’s breath.

“Come on, then. Tell me what the brats did this time.”


End file.
